


Impaler

by kateyboosh



Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: At this point they're longer than the drabble, Drabble, Drabbles are hard y'all, Get loose get loose, I deleted so much description and wept, I'll get out of the tags now, Masturbation, Other, Somewhat gratuitous description of worked up Noel, Wheeee Halloween fun, Wordcount: 100, anyway, backstage shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyboosh/pseuds/kateyboosh
Summary: A Noel-as-Vlad fun-sized drabble for Halloween, inspired by Vlad in his footy kit.
Relationships: Noel Fielding/Other(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Impaler

He sits backstage, sweating and hard, the heat of the crowd pulsing, shiny polyester smooth under his palm.

A hand down into the warmth of his pants.

He's fast, rough. He bites his shoulder, bass pulsating through the wall at his back, heels sliding across the floor.

He wants a kiss, any kiss, a fucking vampire's kiss, biting at his nipple, his collarbone, his neck, teeth scraping along the length of his cock, teeth that make up a wolfish grin.

He snaps his hips forward and comes into his fist, the fabric of his jersey damp and smudged with makeup.

**Author's Note:**

> Did some drafts cleaning and found this bad boy hiding out just in time for Halloween. Happy spooky day, guys!


End file.
